1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems and, in particular, to controlling the power states of computer system devices.
2. Background
Highly available (HA) computer networks are used in applications in which uptime must be maximized. HA computer networks generally utilize redundant systems in which functionality is duplicated so that if one component fails, other devices may be used. For HA computer networks, such as HA Compact Peripheral Component Interconnect (CPCI or cPCI) systems, it is desirable to control the power state of an attached device or field replaceable unit (FRU). For example, a faulty FRU may affect the entire system unless it is powered off. In another example, a user may plug in an FRU that consumes more power than the system can afford. In this event, it would be desirable to prevent this device from powering on in order to preserve the uptime of the HA network. Unfortunately, conventional systems do not allow a system to keep a device powered off over several power cycles, e.g., as the system is powered on and off again. As a result, faulty devices or devices that require too much power may be powered on and adversely affect the uptime of the HA network. Accordingly, there is a need to hold a network device powered off over a power cycle.